Okami to Ryu
by Akanelogics
Summary: Es la historia sobre Iaribel, una medio-demonio del bosque maldito la cual llega al mundo humano en busca de ayuda, ya que su reino se encuentra en una guerra que está durando mil años y ya no pueden seguir resistiendo. ¿Conseguirá detener las tropas de su tio? ¿Se ganará el puesto de Detective Espiritual? y.. ¿A caso sentirá Hiei algo más que odio por ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí dejo mi primer fanfiction. Desde bien pequeña me encanta Yu yu Hakusho y no hay nada que me haga más ilusión que escribir acerca de este gran anime. La historia trata sobre una medio-demonio que pide ayuda a los protagonistas para poder acabar con el reinado de terror que quiere imponer su tio en el mundo infernal, aunque tal vez pasen cosas inesperadas a lo largo de esta historia. Bueno allá vamos, espero que os guste._

* * *

Después del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales y de la dura pelea contra los hermanos Toguro y compañía, nuestros héroes disponían de las más agradables y merecidas vacaciones que se hubiesen podido imaginar. Koenma no les llamó para realizar ninguna misión, cosa que tenia en vilo a más de uno, sin embargo a Yusuke parecía no importarle demasiado. Él y Keiko se habían pasado el verano intentando rehacer sus vidas: mientras Yusuke seguía con su vida de delincuente juvenil, ella pasó parte del verano con sus padres, no le había sentado bien ir al torneo había cosas que no podía quitar de su mente. A Yusuke parecía no haberle hecho pensar demasiado estar expuesto a la muerte. Tal vez en su interior se sintiese culpable por todo lo sucedido, por las vidas que arrebató a lo largo de su estancia en la isla, sin embargo, para variar, no lo mostraba. No obstante, una pequeña ansia de poder crecía en su interior, Toguro le llamó débil, arriesgó la vida de sus seres queridos y esto no iba a volver a pasar, se haría más fuerte, mucho más que Toguro, mucho más que sus compañeros. Sentía que ese era su deber.

Kuwabara por su parte, siguió entrenando con Kurama. El hecho de que Yukina haya decidido residir en el mundo humano había llenado de emoción al joven pelirrojo. Quería demostrarle como de fuerte podía convertirse y de que seria capaz de protegerla como el que más. El entrenamiento con Kurama había dado sus frutos antes del torneo, le había resultado muy útil durante sus peleas. Además Kurama era buen chico y tenía paciencia, sabia que si hubiese entrenado con Hiei, hubiesen acabado por matarse mutuamente. Siempre que terminaba de entrenar se dirigía hacia el templo de Genkai, Yukina se instaló allí. Era tan hermosa. Y parecía tan ajena a todo lo que Kuwabara sentía. Aunque Kurama había insistido en que no se acercara demasiado a ella, no podía, era superior a él. Ademas no entendía porque debía separarse de aquel ángel. Kuwabara seguía ajeno a que ella y Hiei eran hermanos, nadie les mencionó nada, tal y como Hiei les había hecho prometer.

Aquel día, Kuwabara y Kurama se dirigían al templo de Genkai, como cada tarde después de su entrenamiento, cuando sonó el móvil de Kurama. Era Yusuke.

Hey, Kurama! - saludó.- Creo que se nos acabaron las vacaciones, el pesado de Koenma nos ha enviado un mensaje, quiere que vengáis al templo de Genkai cuanto antes.

Ya veo. Que suerte, justo estaba con Kuwabara de camino. - Respondió alegre, hacia tiempo que no se veían.

Genial entonces! Me ahorro llamarle – soltó una carcajada. - ¿Sabes algo de Hiei?

Lo siento, desde el torneo ha desaparecido del mapa, aunque no me preocuparía demasiado, si Koenma quería algo de él también, seguro que le hizo llamar.

Tienes razón, pues enseguida nos vemos! - Yusuke sonaba entusiasmado, seguramente estaba aburrido después de todo.

Atravesaron el bosque y llegaron al pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta las escaleras principales del templo, tan altas y tan viejas como siempre. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en el paisaje, algo que dejo a los dos amigos algo estupefactos. Una chica acababa de aparecer ante sus narices, en medio de las escaleras. Como si se hubiese tele-transportado, ni si quiera kurama había sido capaz de oírla llegar, ni de haberla visto. No le daba buena espina. Kuwabara estaba igual, se miraron y este desenvainó su espada espiritual, haciendo que la muchacha se girase a observarles.

Era una chica de su edad, parecía alguien normal, una humana cualquiera. Llevaba el pelo largo, de color negro, casi pasando la cintura, estaba algo despuntado, y le caían varios mechones mas cortos por los hombros y por su cabeza a modo de flequillo. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos color rojo sucio, además de una especie de vendas blancas que le apretaban los pies a modo de zapatilla. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez se trataba de alguien que se había perdido. No obstante se percataron de un pequeño detalle que no pasaba nada desapercibido. Tenia los ojos rojos.

Quien eres y que haces aquí!? - Gritó Kuwabara – Te advierto que estas ante el gran Kazuma Kuwabara. - Kurama sonrió preocupado.

… - Ella no respondió, se limitó ha mirarlos de arriba a abajo, divertida.

No vamos a hacerte daño, tranquila. Solo queremos saber quien eres, este camino no resulta ser muy frecuentado por extraños. - Sonó Kurama, frío y algo desconfiado. La muchacha no parecía peligrosa, pero sus ojos le inquietaban. Sin contar su aparición de la nada.

Creo que pronto lo descubriréis. - Indicó la chica. - Vamos, estarán esperándoos. - Hizo un gesto con el brazo para que continuaran avanzando.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, es que ella tenía que ver con la repentina llamada de Koenma? Kurama sintió que Kuwabara estaba extraño, le temblaban las piernas. Él también se sentía cansado y no paraba de sudar. Se preguntaba si seria cosa de esa chica misteriosa. Si de verdad era tan poderosa quería saber quien es, y sobretodo quería saber si era amiga o enemiga.

Una vez arriba, Botan salió a recibirlos junto a Genkai, un curioso Yusuke y, para sorpresa de lo dos amigos, Hiei. Quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la chica.

aquí estáis! - grito animada Botan, quien fue como loca a tirarse al cuello de sus amigos.

Que gusto volver a verte, Botan. - Dijo Kurama.

Si.. - Empezó a hablar Kuwabara, quien escudriñaba su entorno buscando a Yukina, sin resultado. - Nos gustaría saber quien es esta chica y que hace aquí. Nos ha dado un susto de muerte antes.

Oh! lo siento! Es verdad, es verdad – Dijo algo apabullada, Botan. - Os presento, su nombre es Iariber, será vuestra nueva miembro en el equipo de detectives. - Botan saltó intentando que pareciese una entrada espectacular. Sin embargo todo el mundo se quedó sin saber que decir. Ella tampoco dijo nada.

Pero, ¿Quieres decir que necesitamos ayuda? - Empezó Yusuke. - hemos luchado contra miles de demonios y ganamos el torneo sin ayuda de nadie más. Siempre hemos conseguido superarnos. No entiendo porque Koenma nos ha enviado a esta chica. - Se hizo el silencio.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Iariber desapareció – Otra vez! - Gritaron Kuwabara y Kurama. Al instante apareció detrás de Yusuke, intentó defenderse, pero no sirvió de nada, ella le bloqueó agarrándolo por la nuca y poniéndole el pie en la espalda, para que no pudiese moverse. Yusuke empezó a sudar, tenia calor, algo le quemaba. Hiei, que había permanecido impasible, no podría creer como una simple chica había podido inmovilizar a Yusuke, le miraba pasmado. Curiosamente él también sudaba, y posiblemente era por el poder que desprendía esa mujer. Ella cruzó su mirada con la del moreno que la observaba, no era mucho mas alta que él. Tenían los ojos del mismo color, cosa que a él le hizo sospechar.

Vaya, tenemos a otro demonio en nuestro equipo. - dijo Hiei, con una sonrisa sarcástica y provocativa.

¿Demonio? - Se sorprendió Kurama. - no puede ser posible, me hubiese dado cuenta antes, no es un demonio, es una humana.

¿Has visto que poder tiene? Estamos sudando todos, no podemos a penas movernos sin sentirnos pesados. - Rió Hiei de nuevo, parecía entusiasmado, se moría de ganas de probar sus fuerzas con ella.

Ya basta. - Cortó fríamente Iariber. - no soy un demonio, ni soy humana. - Todos se sorprendieron, que más podía ser si no? - Soy una mezcla de ambas.

¿Un medio demonio? - Hiei se sorprendió – Como alguien de tu calaña es capaz de portar tal poder? - Iariber se sintió insultada. Empezó a apretar el cuello de Yusuke sin darse cuenta, haciendo que él se estremeciese, le quemaba.

Por favor Hiei, no seas tan desconsiderado. - Intentó frenar Botan al moreno, que dirigió una fría mirada. - Ella tiene que ver con vuestra próxima misión. Aunque será mejor que os lo explique ella. - El rostro de la guía espiritual se ensombreció, parecía triste. - Por favor Iariber, Suelta a Yusuke.

De acuerdo. - Iariber separó la mano de la nuca de Yusuke, se podía apreciar claramente una quemadura. - Como ha dicho Botan, mi nombre es Iariber, soy hija de Riotuhs y de Qeiwen. - Kurama y Hiei se miraron desconcertados. - Como bien sabréis vosotros dos... - Dijo refiriéndose a estos. - Son los Reyes de las tierras de Los Bosques Malditos, en el Mundo Infernal. Iré al grano, estamos en guerra. Tras la muerte de mi abuelo hace ya mil años, mi padre y mi tío han entrado en grito de guerra, todo y que mi padre es el mayor y el heredero al trono, mi tío insiste en arrebatárselo. Nos estamos quedando sin soldados, todos nuestros mejores hombres y mujeres, o han sido asesinados o capturados por el enemigo, los que quedan, hacen todo lo que pueden por sobrevivir, recibimos ataques constantemente, nos es imposible hacer vida normal. Por eso mi padre busca ayuda.

Y habló con Koenma? Por eso estas aquí? - Preguntó Yusuke, aun le quemaba la nuca, se sentía algo avergonzado después de haber sido aplastado como un mosquito.

Mi padre no es un demonio belicoso. - Kurama asintió de aprobación. - Siempre ha querido la paz entre los tres mundo.

El Señor Koenma le debe muchos favores al Señor Riotuhs. - Intervino Botan. - Gracias a él y a el abuelo de Iariber, ningún demonio procedente de Los Bosques Malditos ha cruzado jamás hacia la Tierra.

¿Eso es todo? - Hiei habló y se alzó el silencio. - Habéis accedido a meteros en una guerra ajena, todo y sabiendo lo que conlleva, solo por conveniencia ¿cierto? Por eso odio el Mundo Espiritual, solo sabéis mirar por vuestro propio bien. - Botan tragó saliva tras sus acusaciones. - Mira mujer. - Se dirigía ahora hacia Iariber. - Siempre he oído que Riotuhs es un demonio fuerte, pero vuestra casta se vio dañada por tu nacimiento, ahora todo el mundo se lo toma a risa. ¿Quien iba a querer estar en el ejercito de un demonio que trae al mundo bastardas medio humanas?

A Iariber le hervía la sangre, su padre siempre la trató como una más, no podía soportar que mancillara así el nombre de su padre acusándole de débil por enamorarse de una humana, ni que la infravalorara por ser un medio-demonio. Después de todo, pese a ser la menor de sus hermanos, fue ella quien heredó los poderes de su padre, el gran Okami, el lobo de fuego.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

"¿Quien iba a querer estar en el ejercito de un demonio que trae al mundo bastardas medio humanas?" Esas palabras, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Apretó los dientes. Sabía que podía matarlo ¿Lo sabría él? Sufría las consecuencias de sus poderes como todos los demás, decidió enfocarlos en él. Cada vez sudaba más, tenía calor, era normal, estaba concentrando todas sus energías en hacerlo temblar, pero no funcionaba. Parecía divertirle, se mostraba impasible, a ver quien podía más.

Hasta que alguien le agarró del brazo sin inmutarse. Iariber se giró repentinamente. Se trataba de la Señora que vivia en aquel templo, aun no habia mencionado ni palabra desde que todo aquello empezó. No le habia dolido tocarle, era increible que aquella anciana fuese tan fuerte, que ni si quiera era capaz de quemarse con su poder.

Creo que ya está bien de esto, señorita. - Dijo sumamente seria la anciana. - En mi Templo no quiero ni una disputa ni media, si queréis seguir peleando, marchaos.

Iariber bajó la guardia, ya nadie temblaba, nadie podía sentir ya su poder. Botan suspiró aliviada, miró a su alrededor, había sido muy temerario hacer aquello, estaban todos exhaustos, tal vez se había pasado. Sin embargo, no lo lamentaba por el demonio que le había acusado. Se encargaría de él mas tarde.

Lamento mi comportamiento infantil. - agachó la cabeza. - No llevo demasiado bien que me falten el respeto. - Posó sus llameantes pero serenos ojos en los de Hiei, ella quiso mostrar odio, pero solo consiguió mostrar tristeza retenida. Hiei se marchó.

Siento su comportamiento, siempre es así. - Dijo Kuwabara acercándose a Iariber. - No le gusta trabajar para el Mundo Espiritual y lo pagó contigo.

No importa. - Contestó sin más. Agacho la mirada, no había empezado con buen pie, así no conseguiría ayuda..

Yo acepto la misión. - Intervino Yusuke, que se levantaba del suelo por fin y se dirigía tendiéndole la mano a Iariber. - Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me sorprendía de esta manera, sabes? Ya me estaba aburriendo necesitaba algo de acción. - A Iariber se le iluminaron los ojos. Le tendió su mano también a Yusuke, este no dudo en estrechársela , ya no temía quemarse.

Si Urameshi va a ir a la guerra, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara no será menos! - Dió un paso adelante. - Intentaremos hacer lo que sea para que tu gente se salve.

… - Kurama se quedó en silencio. Yusuke y Kuwabara esperaban que aceptase. - A mi no me ha gustado tu comportamiento, pero no me malinterpretes, el de Hiei tampoco. Si tienes tal poder, y no eres capaz de enfrentarte a tu tío, no se muy bien que podemos hacer nosotros.

Siento... siento que haya podido incomodaros... llevo toda mi vida escuchando lo débil que soy, he intentado darlo todo porque soy medio-demonio y nadie espera nunca nada de mi. Y pese a que me hacen sufrir... y que no se han portado bien conmigo, todo esto lo hago por mi padre. Quiero que su pueblo viva, si eso le hace feliz, haré lo que sea. - Se arrodilló en el suelo, como signo de disculpa. - Lamento si os he asustado o herido, no volverá a suceder, pero por favor, no estaría aquí si no lo necesitase.

… - kurama suspiró y sonrió, indicó con una mano que se levantase. - nos va a costar convencer a Hiei esta vez. - Dijo, dando a entender que aceptaba la misión.

Los chicos pasaron esa noche en el templo. Iariber les estuvo contando como era su tierra, de cuantos soldados disponían y de como había transcurrido la guerra durante los mil años. Yusuke estaba realmente entusiasmado, seria capaz de luchar contra demonios mucho mas fuertes que sus amigos, incluso más fuertes que Iariber, le temblaba el cuerpo de emoción, sentía ansia por luchar. Kuwabara en cambio parecía temblar de miedo cada vez que Iariber mencionaba a su tío. "Es un demonio enorme" decía "Le apodan Guts kuollut, que en nuestra lengua significa "destripa muertos", ya que hay leyendas que dicen que una vez vence a sus enemigos, se come sus entrañas y despelleja su piel, para tejerle a su mujer un vestido infinito con las pieles de los caídos." El pelirrojo tragaba y tragaba saliva, sin embargo intentaba estar tan sereno como lo parecía Kurama, que incluso reía, debería ser normal para él, seguramente hubiese visto monstruosidades peores en el Mundo Infernal.

Pese a todo este jaleo Kuwabara no pudo evitar que siguiera escudriñando en busca de Yukina, ¿Tal vez ya no estaba allí? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo aquello? Tal vez se acurrucase a su lado de terror, cosa que le encantaría... o quien sabe, tal vez se mostraba tan impasible como su amigo. Botan, por otra parte, hacía rato que se habia dirigido al mundo espiritual para ordenar que al dia siguiente se abriese el portal hacia el mundo infernal, todo y que la asistencia de Hiei aun no era definitiva, Yusuke sabía que acabaría cediendo, así que le dijo a Botan que contaran con él. Genkai se encargó de buscarle una habitación vacía a Iariber. Esta vaciló un poco, nunca habia dormido en una cama humana, se habia acostumbrado a los lechos de plumas arrancadas y a las copas de los arboles.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a la gran ventana que había al lado de la cama y la abrió. No estaba tan mal el mundo humano, era agradable, y el aire no olía a humo, muerte y descomposición. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por quedarse allí, sin embargo, sabia perfectamente que ese no era su lugar... al igual que sabia que el mundo infernal tampoco lo era. Cuando estuvo a punto de apartarse de la ventana vio pasar una sombra, la cual le golpeó la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

Pero que..?! - Gritó Iariber sujetándose la frente, donde la misteriosa sombra le había atacado.

… - No hubo respuesta. Iariber entornó los ojos, distinguía una sombra que a la luz de la luna se hizo obvia, el idiota de Hiei había sido su agresor.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - siguió bajo el silencio del demonio. - No pienso pelear contra ti si es lo que quieres.

No quiero pelear, ahora. - contestó al fin. - Eso solo fue un aviso.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Te propongo un trato. - Se acercó a ella dando un par de pasos. Sus ojos rojos, al igual que los suyos, contrastaban bajo la azul luz tenue que les iluminaba. Iariber se quedó en silencio como muestra de que siguiese hablando. - Accedo a pelear en el bando de tu padre en esa estúpida guerra... a cambio de que cuando acabemos, y seguimos vivos, pelees contra mi, con todas tus fuerzas.

… - no podía creer que estaba escuchando. - Estás loco. - Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Tal vez, pero no más que tú. Es un suicidio lo que intentas hacer. - Siguió aproximándose más y más hasta quedar uno frente al otro, con los ojos nivelados y por primera vez, a Iariber le pareció que él era más alto que ella. - Se quien es tu tío. Osus.

Así es.

En fin, esta es mi última palabra. No te preocupes, intentaré mantenerte con vida, hasta nuestro enfrentamiento. - Alardeó Hiei. Luego se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y esperaba que ella no lo hubiese interpretado así.

¿Vas a protegerme? - Preguntó ella al fin. Al parecer si que lo malinterpretó. Hiei frunció el ceño, intentando aparentar calma, aunque sin saber por que se puso nervioso.

No he dicho eso. Pero nunca rompo mi palabra, si hace falta que intervenga para poder matarte yo más adelante, no dudes que lo haré. - Ella rió y él paso andando por su lado apretando los puños en sus bolsillos.

Veremos quien protege a quien. - Dejó caer Iariber. Hiei se volteó y ella pudo ver su silueta a contraluz y unos intensos ojos rojos chocando con los suyos. Mientas que él vio una mirada decidida, mucho más serena que la de su último encuentro. Y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el patio del templo, algunos habiendo dormido más que otros. Botan había asegurado que abrirían el portal desde allí. Kurama pidió a Iariber que explicase más detenidamente el estado de su pueblo. Al parecer, el pueblo de su padre había sido notablemente reducido por los mercenarios y asesinos comprados por su tio. Habia logrado saquear todas las casas de sus dominios de manera que se quedó con todas las riquezas existentes en el territorio, de manera que con ellas siguió comprando soldados hasta hacerse con su propio ejercito. Por lo tanto se trataba de un pueblo pobre, el cual se había tenido que rebajar a cazar en tierras ajenas y a robar sus cultivos. Esto había hecho romper lazos con tierras antiguamente amigas, las cuales no quisieron unir sus fuerzas con el gran Okami, el rey Riotuhs. Por otra parte, desde que perdieron la guerra, se hayan en constante pelea con el ejercito de mercenarios, ya no quedan hombres y mujeres jóvenes dispuestos a luchar por su pueblo, muchos niños han muerto y los ancianos a penas pueden tenerse en pie.

¿No hay nadie que medianamente pueda servirnos como ejército? - Preguntó Kurama, intentando reunir la mayor gente posible. Él conocía muchísima gente en el Mundo Infernal, la mayoría ladrones como él, aunque les avisara, acudirían al bando más rico y aunque no fuese así, no estarían dispuestos a luchar contra Osus, el tío de Iariber.

Tengo tres hermanos más. - Respondió Iariber, no muy segura.

¿Tres? - Exclamaron los detectives - ¿Por que no los mencionaste hasta ahora? Si son tan fuertes como tú, tendríamos una victoria segura.

Pues veréis... No os he dicho nada sobre ellos porque nuestra relación no es precisamente buena – Iariber agachó la cabeza. - El mayor se llama Tondro. Es muy fuerte, pero también es muy orgulloso y testarudo, ama ganar. Lo único que le interesa es luchar y hacerse fuerte. Le temo. No estoy segura de confiar en él. Creo que en cualquier momento puede traicionarnos. Luego está Arashi, digamos que es un espiritu libre. Es partidario de avandonar las tierras y marcharse a otro lugar.

¿Y que hay del tercero? - Preguntó Yusuke.

El tercero se llama Lumo, no creo que sirva de mucho, tan solo es un bebé.

¿Aun tuvieron otro niño despues de tenerte a ti? La Reina Qeiwen debe tener mucha paciencia. - Todos se giraron ante el punzante comentario. Todos sabian quien habia sido. Hiei.

Hiei! - Exclamó Yusuke. - Sabia que vendrías! - Hiei puso mala cara y Kurama sonrió al verle. - Ahora que ya estamos todos ya podemos marcharnos!


End file.
